


Too Good at Goodbyes

by Kaisooheart



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Cheating, Forbidden Love, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaisooheart/pseuds/Kaisooheart
Summary: Kyungsoo married Mr kim who was 50 years old man. after a year from the marriage Mr kim's son ( Jongin ) came back from UK to storm their life and kyungsoo heart
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sunset scent](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697816) by Sun-Gee. 



> Hello 🤗everyone.  
> This is my first attempt to write and I'm so excited to share this story  
> The story is inspired by the sunset scent by Sun-Gee
> 
> I took the idea but i changed a LOT in the story lines and i made the story took " Completely" another turn  
> Please read it and feel free to say your opinion
> 
> Warning ⚠️: this story contains a step father and a step son relationship and cheating. if you’re not comfortable with this subject so please don't read it
> 
> Note: English is not my first language, so i apologize in advance for any grammar mistake

  
kyungsoo, the orphan boy who is now 23 years old and freshly graduated is standing with a happy smile in front of the Kim company which is one of the biggest companies in Korea and now it's his work place, because he got employed there as Mr kim secretary. Mr Kim hyeong-cheol is a really good man he treated kyungsoo nicely and kyungsoo liked him . He worked there for 7 months and one day Mr kim invited him to have dinner ,he took him to a fancy restaurant and there he asked kyungsoo to marry him and kyungsoo said yes because Mr kim is a warm man and kyungsoo needs his warmth. Kyungsoo had a very happy year with his husband. Mr kim spoiled him but he asked him to stop working in the company saying that kyungsoo would be a big destruction for him . thus, kyungsoo took lessons in cooking and baking and he was very good at it especially baking and for that Mr kim opened a small cafe for kyungsoo. And that how was the first year for the married couple.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin was so angry when he knew about his father marriage , he was so sure his parents will get back together because he believed their divorce was just a phase. But with his father’s marriage, jongin lost his hopes. His sister told him the new husband is a young boy , jongin was sure he was after his father’s money.  
Jongin was studying in UK , he was in his third year so after taking his final exam, he flow to Seoul to spend the summer with his family and to try knock some sense in his father head, before he come back to London.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo hates when he would over sleep like today he woke up late and he had a 

headache, he went down stairs to make some coffee ,when he saw a shirtless man 

standing in the middle of the sitting room exposing his board shoulders and strong

chest that was decorated with six packs.

The man was eating an apple then he turned his head and saw kyungsoo standing near the stairs with a surprised look on his face.

“ So you’re the new wife huh? “. The man asked 

“ excuse you? Who are you and how did you inter my house ? “

“ I’m kim jongin and this is **MY** house “ .

Kyungsoo was shocked he didn’t expect that 

“ So you’re daddy’s new princess ? “. Jongin asked again

But Kyungsoo didn’t answer . he just glared at his husband’s son Then he left to the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

Jongin hated it he didn’t expect his father to choose someone so young to marry he was sure that kyungsoo married his father for his money and jongin is not going to let him have any penny .

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

At 8pm they gathered at the dining room for dinner jongin greeted his father and they sat around the table all of them .

Then jongin turned to his father and said with a smirk .

“ so this time you get yourself a little princess. I didn’t expect to see a baby boy, **daddy ** “

Kyungsoo open his eyes so wide he really got shocked at how rude jongin is . 

hyeong-cheol glared at his son “ boy watch your behavior “ .

“ you should be the one how watch his behavior father. he is even younger than me. is he 18? what’s wrong with you , he is obviously after your money “.

“ he is older than you . and this is so rude jongin. I’m not going to let you insult me or my husband , so now apologize and I will forgive the bullshit you said “

“ I’m not going to apologize for trying to protect what is mine and my sisters ,father “

Then he got up and left for his room slamming the door after him 

Kyungsoo and hyeong-cheol stayed in their places 

“I’m so sorry my love he is just sensitive since I divorced his mother “

“ you didn’t tell me your son was coming “

“ i was surprised to see him here too this morning before i go to work “

“ how long he is going to stay here “

“ the whole summer “

Kyungsoo get surprised“ this is a long time “ he glanced at hyeong-cheol and bite his lips then he said 

“ I’m sorry he is just so rude and I’m not comfortable with his presence , why don’t you let him stay at his mother house ? “

“ I’m not going to kick my son kyungsoo ,this his home too , but I will talk to him to not bother you “ said hyeong-cheol with a frown 

“ sorry “ kyungsoo apologized 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin woke up so hungry , so he went to the kitchen to let one of the maids make him something . but he found non, only kyungsoo who was cooking and cutting some vegetables .

He had to talk to him .so with a frown on his face he asked .

“ where are the maids I’m hungry “

“ we don’t have maids to cook for us. I do this “

“ oh so you’re the maid? “

Kyungsoo blood boild and he turned around with a knife in his hand and said

“ I don’t want to curse you or insult you, because you’re in  My house and because you’re my step son “

He was so close from jongin ,the knife was so close to jongin’s face and he was obviously shocked didn’t expect this reaction from kyungsoo.

Then he smirked and with a quick move he took the knife from kyungsoo and get so close to him and whisper in his ear.

“ that was so sexy” and walked away laughing. 

Kyungsoo frozen in his place, his heart was beating so hard in his chest he didn’t know why. Was it from the fear? or from that whisper , and how jongin was so close to him that he can smell his perfume ?

Jongin went to his room he was so shocked from what he did. 

Did he really called his father’s husband sexy? .

He changed his clothes and went to see his mother and have some food.

At his mother house he ate a lot . his mother laughed at him

“ i was starving I didn’t finished my dinner last night and I didn’t had breakfast this morning “ 

“ why? “his mother Eun-jin asked

“ last night i had a fight with dad , he married a baby boy mother can you believe that? , he is after father’s wealth and I’m not going to allowed him to to take what’s mine mom. that’s not going to happen “

“ then you should not fight your father, if you disrespect him he will do stupid things. he was my husband for along time and I know him very well. if you disobey him or you didn’t agree with his decisions he will do funny things like cutting you off just like how he did to me “ 

Jongin stared at her, she was right.

“ then what should i do he look so blinded by that man “

“ watch kyungsoo and try to find something that will let your father throw

him away“

Jongin smirked at her “ i love you mom “

“i love you too son “ 

Then his two sisterstaeyeon and min-ah came in with their children. he was so happy to see them and he had fun time with them. 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Itwas dinner time when Jongin went back home. he saw his father and kyungsoo sitting around the table. he approached them and cleared his throat then said 

“ good evening, ah .. i want to apologize for my last night behavior, 

Father I’m sorry, kyungsoo hyung I apologize. please forgive me , i was just so shocked being home after a long time and this time there was no mother to welcome me “ 

Kyungsoo heart was beating madly especially when he heard jongin calling him “ **hyung** ” this word made funny things to his heart and made so many butterflies flying in his belly. 

His husband turned to look at him waiting for him to say something 

“a ..a apology accepted “

“ I’m happy you finally back to your old self my son. now sit down and have dinner with us “ said hyeong-cheol with a happy face

“ I’m going to get you a plate “ said kyungsoo and he went to the kitchen 

“ thank you hyung “

Jongin sat and he asked his father 

“ ah ..father i was wondering where are the maids. i was so hungry this morning but no one was around “ 

“ well.. yeah kyungsoo didn’t liked the idea of maids around us and he loves doing the house chores by himself. But Mrs choi would come two times a week to do some necessary cleaning “

They ate their dinner peacefully jongin and his father talked alot and laughed. 

But kyungsoo was in another world wondering why his heart reacted to jongin’svoice like that. 

The next morning kyungsoo was in the kitchen when jongin came in .

“ Good morning daddy’s princess “ 

Kyungsoo startled and turned around with a round eyes , so shocked from jongin rudeness .

Didn’t he apologize last night?

Jongin smirked when he saw kyungsoo expression 

“ what? you thought the show I put in last night was for real “ he laughed then said

“ i’m watching you princess “. 

and he was about to leave when kyungsoo said 

“ I don’t know what is your problem, but I will win this game  step son “ 

Jongin started following kyungsoo . he followed him but all kyungsoo did was going to his cafe and then return back home and it’s been a week since he is doing this and he is getting bored .

He was at his mother house drinking strawberry tea

“ he is doing nothing but works at his cafe and I really get bored follow him “

“ maybe he knows you’re following him “ said his mother.

“ I don’t know , mom. Actually i was thinking about talking to dad about his will.

he can’t include his husband in the will with me and my sisters, he gives him enough he gifted him a car and he opened a cafe for him “

His mother looked at him and nodded her head 

“ don’t talk to him alone. your sisters must be with you , they will be here at the weekend gathering , and we will discuss this “ she advised him.

“ ok “

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

When Jongin came back he greeted with smiling kyungsoo, he takes Jongin’s hand and said 

“ oh jongin finally you home i made honey chicken . your dad said it’s your favorite “

Jongin got surprised and he let himself be dragged by kyungsoo to the dining room his father watched them and laughed at them. 

While they where eating hyeong-cheol cleared his throat for attention and said

“since you two are getting along, i was thinking about a little vacation what do you say ? “

Both looked at him with surprised .

“ i.. if that’s what you want I’m ok with it “ answered kyungsoo 

“ yeah ,why not .but not at the weekend. because i want to go at mother’s house to see my sisters “ 

“ great actually i was thinking to go for a week i want some rest from work too

So what about Tuesday? “ suggested hyeong-cheol

Both jongin and kyungsoo nodded in agreement .

Kyungsoo was standing at his room window watching jongin watering the garden he stared at him for long time.

“ what are you doing into my heart. I hate you, you’re confusing me “ kyungsoo talked to himself.

Then jongin raised his head up and saw kyungsoo gazing at him , he smirked and winked.

Kyungsoo sighed and close the curtains with a beating heart and said 

“ what the fuck is wrong with me that bastured is playing with me and my head I’m not going to allow him “ 

At the weekend jongin met his mom and sisters he had great time with them he really loves his family 

“ I don’t know if mom told you this, but i was thinking about talking to father 

about his will “

His elder sister taeyeon said “ jongin, I don’t want to talk about such thing especially that father is still alive with a healthy condition”.she was annoyed.

“ I know nonna, but father is married to a gold digger and this will affect us , this is our rights “

The mother and the other sister nodded in agreement.

The other sister min-ah“ i think jongin is right this time “

taeyeon sighed and closed her eyes. 

“ok . When will we talk to him ? “ said taeyeon with frown 

“ he wants me and his husband to go with him in a vacation this week so maybe after that ? “

“ I actually hate going to that house ,so i think is better if we gathered 

at my house “ suggested min-ah

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

They went to jejo island the weather was cool and the air was so fresh kyungsoo inhale and sighed in relief. the beach waves played with his hair and the sun made him glow. 

he glanced at his right and saw Jongin stares at him, kyungsoo turned his face and he blushed.

The kim family owned a cottage on the beach , they went there immediately

They had fun times swimming and chilling at the beach. Kyungsoo was wearing a blue tank top and pink shorts he was sitting on the beach sand , enjoying the waves when he saw Jongin taking his shirt off and exposing his caramel skin with the broud shoulders and perfect chest . Kyungsoo blushed and turned around 

Jongin approached him“ do you want to swim with me “

Kyungsoo didn’t look at him but said 

“ thank you. but I don’t know how to swim “

Jongin stared at him then he jumped to the water. Kyungsoo got up and walked around looking at the happy people enjoying the water.

hyeong-cheol was busy with his laptop when kyungsoo entered the cottage

“ what are you doing? “ kyungsoo asked his husband 

“ reading some statements “ 

Kyungsoo sighed“ y.. you said you want a time off from work and spend some time with me “

hyeong-cheol looked at kyungsoo and smiled

“ you are right love I'm sorry i will make it up to you. what about going to have lunch just the two of us huh ? “ 

Kyungsoo smiled a nodded

“ good. now go and prepare yourself and i will go to buy cigarettes “

Kyungsoo then went to choose what to wear and then he head to the bathroom to have a shower. 

Jongin swam under the sun lights, it was refreshing.

When he came back he saw his father going out, his father stopped him and said

“me and kyungsoo are going to have lunch out side alone “

“ ok “ 

Then he went to his room he took a towel and a new clothes and went to the bathroom.

He opened the door and his eyes popped out at the sight of naked kyungsoo and his snow white skin.

Kyungsoo turned around and he screamed when he saw Jongin on the door.

Jongin panicked “ I.. I'm s so sorry “ he closed the door and run to his room .his heart was hummering inside his chest

“ god what was that “his head refused to get out the image of kyungsoo’s naked body “ fuck “ 

After a long time of thinking, jongin’s father knock on the door and he startled jongin 

“ jongin are you asleep? “ his father asked behind the door 

“ n.. no “

“ oh good, anyway me and kyungsoo are going now ok “ 

“yeah ok “

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

When kyungsoo and hyeong-cheol came back, they didn't find jongin. so his father called him.

“ he said he went to the nearby club “ said hyeong-cheol after hanging up the phone 

“ oh “ 

Then kyungsoo remembered what happened hours ago and how Jongin saw him naked . He blushed and rub his face in frustration.

“ god what’s wrong with me “

He couldn't sleep that night. every time he close his eyes he would remember jongin eyes staring at his body.

Around 2 am he heard the main door opened, he assumed that Jongin came back.

Jongin was drank but he couldn't take out kyungsoo’s image out of his head.

he hit his head with his hand and said 

“ get out , get out , get out “ .Then he fell asleep. 

The next day came and jongin groaned from the sun lights that was shining on his room. he was having a headache from drinking too much.

He got up and walked out of his room he saw kyungsoo in the sitting room and he paused. but kyungsoo smiled at him and said “ good morning “ .

“ good morning “ he answered then he lowered his head and went to the bathroom .

Jongin spent his day swimming trying to clear his head.

It was 8 pm When Jongin knocked at his father’s room, kyungsoo opened it and they paused then jongin came in and said to his father 

“ dad I’m going for clubbing in the nearby club “

“ ok. you can go and take kyungsoo with you , what do you say love? “ 

Jongin for the first time this word “ love “ made his heart clench but he ignored it.

Kyungsoo gazed at Jongin and said to his husband.

“ I don’t know , what about you? aren’t you going ? “

hyeong-cheol got up from where he was sitting with his laptop, and approached kyungsoo and cupped his face.

“ no I’m not coming. actually i have some important emails I need to look at and answer it , so if you stayed with me you will get bored and I don’t want this. i want you to have as much fun as you can “

And he kissed kyungsoo nose. Again that fucking clenched in Jongin heart 

Kyungsoo nodded and said looking at Jongin “ ok I will go. I just need to change “

“ hurry up please “ answered Jongin and he walk out of the room and stares at the wall in front.

At the club Jongin said “ I’m going to dance “ but before leaving he leaned over and whispered in kyungsoo ear “ please cheat on my father so i can have my proof that you’re a gold digger “. 

Kyungsoo push him away and glared at him “ bastard fuck off “

Jongin smiled teasingly and went toward the dance floor .

Kyungsoo walked to the bar and ask for a sojo. he watched Jongin dancing with a beautiful girl he was grinding against her then she turnd around and they start to kiss

Kyungsoo hated seeing this view so he placed the money on the table and walked out of the club. 

While he was walking a hand grabbed his wrist he turned around with a wide eyes seeing Jongin following him.

“where are you going “

“ home. where else? “ Answered kyungsoo angrily and pulled his hand from Jongin’s grab “ What did you thought ? I'm going to cheat on your father so you f...ahm “

Kyungsoo had been interrupted by Jongin lips on his !

Kyungsoo eyes popped out he pushed Jongin and slapped him. then the pulled him by his shirt and slammed their lips together again.

Jongin put one of his hands on kyungsoo head and the other on his waist so he can pull him closer. 

The kiss was hungry but sweet , Jongin ate kyungsoo mouth he sucked his upper lip then he went to the bottom one.

Kyungsoo lost himself in the kiss. it was something he never tasted before he clinched Jongin shirt tightly trying to bring him even closer. then he moaned and drove Jongin crazy so he entered his tongue in kyungsoo mouth . at this moment when kyungsoo felt the tongue, as if he came back to his sense he pushed Jongin hard , both where looking at each with shocked expression and they were panting trying to take a breath and process what they did just now. then kyungsoo slapped Jongin on his both cheeks and said 

“ don't you ever  ** EVER ** do that again “

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Kyungsoo woke up to his husband angry voice.

“ i told you i want a full week off , i spent just 3 days and you telling me i have to come back?! “

“ What do you mean they didn't accept the offer?.. Ahrrh find me a flight to seoul as soon as possible “Then he hanged up.

Kyungsoo walked closer to his husband and asked 

“ good morning. what's wrong? “

“it's a bad morning actually. I need to go back to seoul now, the American group didn't accept our offer and they want to withdraw. i need to go back to negotiate with them “ said hyeong-cheol

“ ok. when will we go ? “

“no love. you and jongin will stay here and enjoy your time, ok? “

“ b... but i want to go back with you “ 

hyeong-cheol smiled and he kissed kyungsoo forehead.

“ i will try and come back tomorrow if everything goes well, if not i will let you come back to me. ok ? “ said hyeong-cheol then he kissed kyungsoo lips 

Kyungsoo frozen in his place didn't knew why, was it from the thought of him and jongin staying together alone? or from how he didn't feel his husband kiss and find it unpleasant as jongin kiss ?! he doesn't know anything anymore.

Jongin woke up to no one in the house. so he went out to the beach, there he saw kyungsoo sitting alone. he approached him and swallowed

“ where is my father? “ jongin asked 

Kyungsoo who was so deep in thought startled “ shit you scared me “ 

Jongin laughed “ hahahaha I'm sorry, so where is my father ? “

“ he went back to seoul. having some issues with work “ 

“ hhhm, so we are alone “

Kyungsoo didn't answer. 

The both sat on the beach watching the waves and enjoying the sound of the waves 

“ why did you married my father ?“ asked jongin 

“ because he is a good man with a kind heart “

“ he is as the same age as your father “

“ i never had a father maybe that's why i married a father “ came Kyungsoo’s answer 

Jongin glanced at him “ what do you mean? “

“ I'm an orphan. i have no parents, no family but at least i grow up in a loving orphanage “ 

“I'm sorry to hear that “

They stayed in silent for a while and then jongin said 

“ you're seeing a father figure in my dad that's why you married him “

“ maybe “

It was evening when kyungsoo knocked at jongin door 

When jongin opened the door ,kyungsoo blushed and said 

“let's watch a movie I'm so bored “

Jongin nodded and followed him to the kitchen 

Kyungsoo said “ i want to make some caramel popcorn. could you please go and buy caramel syrup? 

“ sure “ 

When jongin came back he said “ i bought some beers too “

“ that sounds good “

Kyungsoo made the caramel popcorn then they sat on the sitting room couch and they played the movie on. it was a comedy movie ( dumb and dumber ) it is an old movie but they laughed so much while they eat the popcorn and drink the beer and when the alcohol started to kick in ,they laughed louder and hareder .

At some point they paused, looking at each others and panting from all the hard laughs.

And then without any thinking Kyungsoo jumped on jongin lap and he started to kiss him aggressively. Jongin kissed him back he wrapped one of his hand around Kyungsoo waist and he put the other on Kyungsoo head to deepen the kiss.Jongin tongue entered Kyungsoo mouth and kyungsoo started to moan, driving both of them crazy. Jongin sucked his lips and his tongue then he pulled back and started to kiss Kyungsoo neck , sucking at it then he took Kyungsoo lips again but this time passionately.

Kyungsoo started to moan feeling jongin tongue dancing inside his mouth, his lips kissing his so beautifully, kyungsoo started to rock back and forth in jongin lap and the friction made both moan

Kyungsoo broke the kiss and breathed on jongin lips “ more, i need more “

With a quick move jongin let Kyungsoo lay on his back their lips attached again and jongin started to move his hips and rubbing theirs dicks together.Kyungsoo eyes rolled back and he let his hand move toward Jongin’s jeans he opened the button and the zipper.Jongin got up and started to undress and helping Kyungsoo to undress too. he stared at Kyungsoo naked body taking in the beauty in front of him 

Then he leaned down kissing Kyungsoo ear and whispered 

“ i couldn't take the image of your snow white naked body out of my mind “ 

Kyungsoo moaned. 

Jongin kissed his lips again then his chest, he sucked his nipples and went down to the hard pink dick, he kissed the head then he pushed Kyungsoo legs up to his chest and asked him 

“ hold them for me “ 

Kyungsoo heldhis legs and watched as jongin dived down between his legs 

Then he gasped and started to breathe quickly when he felt jongin tongue licking his hole. 

Jongin licked there and sucked at the sensitive skin there , wetting it will his saliva then he put a finger with his tongue. he pulled back after a while and put another finger inside. then he leaned down to kiss kyungsoo and insert a third finger 

“I'm ready “ said kyungsoo after a while 

Jongin pulled his fingers then he spit on his hand to wet his dick and kyungsoo hole then he positioned himself between kyungsoo legs and started to enter him. he put his hands on each side of kyungsoo head and groaned.

“ arrh so fuck tight “

Kyungsoo became a moaning mess he wrapped his arms around jongin neck holding him tight .

Jongin began to move his hips in ways kyungsoo never thought that they were exist.

Jongin rocked his hips and fastened his movements. kyungsoo screamed and his back arched when jongin hit that nerve spot .

“ oh God , there. do it again there “

“ here ? “

“ FFFuck yes yes yes , so fu.. fucking goo.. good “ 

“ i do you good? “ asked jongin 

“yes yes i swear yes” . 

There were tears in kyungsoo eyes and jongin bend down kissing them away.

Jongin felt kyungsoo tightened around him, he kissed kyungsoo and said 

“ let's cum together ok “

Kyungsoo nodded.

They were looking at each other drowning in each other eyes. Jongin slammed his hips so fast couple times then they cum together and jongin fell on kyungsoo body panting. he buried his face in kyungsoo neck and sighed. both trying to recover from their strong organism.

Then jongin felt kyungsoo body shaking , he raised his head up and saw him crying.

“ pull out and get off of me “said kyungsoo with the tears stream down his eyes. 

Jongin stared at him.

“ PULL OUT “ kyungsoo yelled

Jongin pulled out, the cum dropped from kyungsoo hole down to his thighs .

Jongin took his clothes and run to his room

He slammed the door“ fuck what have i done oh God “

He put his hand on his head , his eyes opened so wide upon the realization of what he and his father's husband had done .

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin woke up to some noise out when he opened his room door he saw kyungsoo dragging his bag And walking toward the main door.

Kyungsoo paused but then he walked out, leaving jongin alone in the big island with a messy head and mixed feelings.

The whole way back home kyungsoo cried. not because he cheated and no not because jongin was his supposed to be step son . no, because he liked it and can’t bring himself to regret it.

Every time he remembers jongin touches and kisses he would crave for more .

That night when his husband was making love to him he couldn’t enjoyed it. he closed his eyes and saw jongin, while his husband was inside him.

Jongin spent the rest of the week alone in jeju he was trying so hard to sort out his feelings.

But he just couldn’t stop thinking about kyungsoo and kyungsoo is the only thing inside his mind.

When he went back to Seoul, he went to his mother house. 

“so how was your trip? “ his mother asked 

Jongin paused thinking what should he say 

“ good good , actually father went back home before us because they needed him at work “ 

“ you stayed with his husband alone? “ 

“ no! “ answered jongin Immediately his heart beat fastened 

His mother gazed at him and hummed.

“ anyway minha said she called your father and the gathering with be at Saturday “

“ good “ 

In the evening he went back home his heart was beating so fast he took a deep breath and entered. 

This time mrs choi the maid welcomed him

“ oh young master welcome back “

“ thank you mrs. Choi , where is my father? “

“ he went out with mr kyungsoo for dinner “ she answered 

Jongin heart cracked at this information 

“ oh I will go change “ 

“do you want me to cook you something?“ Mrs choi called him ,but he went up stairs .

He slammed himself into his bed and felt like crying 

When hyeong-cheol and kyungsoo went back they saw jongin sitting in the sitting room watching Tv he turned around looking at them. Kyungsoo was holding his husband hand but he let it go when he saw jongin eyes fixed on their joined hands he didn’t know why he did this .

“oh you back “hyeong-cheol smiled at his son

The next morning 

Jongin couldn’t look at his father or kyungsoo he was afraid that his eyes going to expose how he didn’t regret what he did , what they did. 

After they finished. 

His father glanced at his and said with a serious expression 

“ jongin follow me to my office. now “

Jongin panicked he glanced at kyungsoo and saw that he has the same expression 

He got up and followed his father 

“ sit down “

Jongin swallow hard then sat down 

“ i want you to come with me to the company. since you have just one year left to graduate and handed over the company, And since you have nothing to do all day,

I want you to come and consider this chance as training days “ his father suggested 

Jongin didn’t know what to feel should he feel relieved or crying .

But this was his dream to take over his father company , he cleared his throat and said 

“ I would love to do this father thank you for giving me this opportunity“

Then he went to his room to change his clothes 

When he was about to close the door kyungsoo came in and closed the door hurriedly.

Jongin looked at him with wide eyes 

“ what are you doing here, are you crazy? “ jongin whispered yelled 

“ what did hyeong-cheol want from you ? “

Jongin looked at him for a second then he scoffed 

“ does he know ? “ kyungsoo asked with unreadable face

Jongin glared at him “ no , now get out I want to change “

“ then what did he want? “

“ this is between me and my father . Leave “

Kyungsoo nodded and left.

At was midnight when jongin headed down stairs for some snacks . he heard hushed voice he entered the kitchen and switched the lights on. He saw kyungsoo who startled and looked at him with a shocked face.

“ are you cheating on my father? “ 

Kyungsoo sighed and glared at him while still talking on the phone 

“ ok baek see you tomorrow at the cafe. good night “

He didn’t answer jongin who was obviously waiting for his answer and he passed him. 

But jongin grabbed kyungsoo arm to make him turn around and he pushed him to the wall.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and moaned in pain. He was sandwiched between the wall and jongin strong chest.

Jongin narrowed his eyes and asked again “ are you fucking cheating on my f... “

“ yes with his own **son** “ came kyungsoo answer aggressively.

Jongin get shocked from this answer, both looked at each other with frown and flaming eyes .

Then kyungsoo’s eyes moved to jongin lips and within a second jongin took kyungsoo lips in his. they kissed with the longing kind of a kiss. it took kyungsoo two minutes to realize the situation, he pushed jongin and run to his room, jongin stood in the kitchen alone and angry with himself,he hit the wall out of anger then he went back to his room. 

Kyngsoo cried for an hour inside his bathroom. he doesn’t know what to do and what’s happening to his heart and mind , he was wondering how jongin turned his life upside down.

What’s these feelings of wanting and being wanted by jongin, he is his husband’s fucking son.

He was wondering how long it would take him to surrender to these feelings again 

He was a strong man but when it comes to jongin he is so weak.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

The Saturday came and the kim family gathered at minha’s house .

They had a good day and delicious lunch then they went to sit in the garden to drink tea and the kids were playing around.

Jongin looked at his sisters then cleared his throat and said 

“ dad we want to talk to you about important thing. “

His father put down the cup of tea and looked at him. Jongin took a deep breath and said

“ it’s about your will and kyungsoo “

His father cocked his head and Jongin wanted to continue but the words stocked in his throat .

So minha sighed and said 

“ we don’t want you to include him in the will , you gave him enough and h.. “ her father cut her mid sentence and said 

“ and who told you I included him in my will “ .. silence 

He sipped his tea and continued

“ I didn’t include him in the will ,not because I want, it’s because he didn’t want “

When jongin and his father came back home. kyungsoo welcomed them. he helped his husband to took off his jacket and his husband gave him a kiss on his lips .

Kyungsoo tensed but he kissed back. Jongin looked away this sight hurt his heart and his eyes .

Jongin had a fun day with his mother they went shopping and had lunch in a fancy restaurant. 

“ taeyeon told me that your father didn’t include his husband in his will “

Jongin hummed . And his mother continued

“ anyway , he wouldn’t leave empty handed “

After jongin dropped off his mother he was driving in the streets when he felt the need to go and see kyungsoo . He decided to go to his cafe which was in the middle of a popular street. Jongin went to the cafe many times when he was following kyungsoo. but he never saw it from the inside .when he arrived he gazed at the cafe sign. “ welcome to the universe caffee “ 

Then he entered the cafe .it wasn’t big nor small but it was beautiful place he was looking around the place when his eyes caught the most beautiful thing in the place maybe in the whole universe too. there was kyungsoo standing behind the service corner smiling at the customer with his heart shape lips that jongin wants to kiss so bad. he stared at kyungsoo for a while watching him handing the little girl her order then he approached him .kyungsoo looked at him with a surprised look.

“ what are you doing here? “ asked kyungsoo 

“ i was passing by and I want to have some coffee “

Kyungsoo gazed at him then said“ ok, what i can get for you? “

“ ok I lied , i don’t like coffee “

Kyungsoo blinked couple times“ oh , ah…ok we have tea and juices if you like ? “

“ strawberry tea would be nice “

“ok , do you want to eat anything? “

“ hmm this is my first time here. I would like if you choose for me ? “ Jongin said with a beautiful smile. 

And the butterflies in kyungsoo started to fly so high in his stomach 

“ o... okay we will call you when your order is ready “

Jongin tilted his head to the side and said“aren’t you going to take my name ? “

Kyungsoo stared at him then a small smile bloomed on his lips

“ what’s your name ? “

“jongin“

Jongin was so happy he didn’t know why, but watching kyungsoo working made his heart beat so fast he stared at kyungsoo for a long time until kyungsoo approached him

“ did you enjoyed the strawberry lemon cheesecake ? “

“ yeah, it’s so good and yammy “

Kyungsoo nodded and said 

“ i finished my work here and your father is coming to pick me up “

Jongin swallow hard and he heard his heart broke.

He didn’t want to go back home.

So he drove to han river he sat there thinking what was happening inside his heart and mind, thinking about his feelings for kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is his father’s husband ,why his heart beating so fast every time he sees him. why every time he closes his eyes he would see kyungsoo. what is this feeling of wanting to kiss and have kyungsoo?.god why was his mind full of kyungsoo and his heart was beating for kyungsoo.

He didn’t find any answer but one popped in his head. 

“  ** Love ** ” his eyes opened so wide and he gasped , he felt suffocated with this feeling. 

No no no he can’t love his father’s husband this is so wrong.

Wrong!!!? but he slept with him and kissed him this was wrong too.

He felt himself losing his mind he put his head between his hands and said 

“ god please take these feelings away “

Jongin came back so late. the house was dark he was heading upstairs when kyungsoo appeared from the sitting room 

“ where have you been? “

Jongin looked at him but didn’t answer he just went up to his room.

Kyungsoo sighed and sat back on the sofa lost again in his deep thoughts, a tear escaped his eyes and he wiped it and prayed 

“ I don’t want to love him “

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin admitted it he never thought working in the company would be so exhausting. he had been working for 10 days now, but his head is so full with a lot of informations. he liked it though and it was a good distraction from his feelings. nowadays jongin developed a new feeling, which is jealousy. he is burning with jealousy every time he sees kyungsoo and his father. he hated how his father would touch kyungsoo it would set his heart on fire.

It was friday evening, they were eating dinner when hyeong-cheol said

“ on Sunday, i will fly to Italy to sign up a contract, i will stay there for a week “

Jongin and kyungsoo nodded, but their hearts were beating so madly. the thought of staying with each other alone scared them. 

Kyungsoo was crying in the bathroom. For a while, he was doing good avoiding sleeping with his husband, he couldn't sleep with him while thinking of another man. he wanted to give himself to his husband again, but after he gets rid of his mad feelings. 

But tonight his husband wanted him, he cornered him saying it's been a long time and he is going to travel for a another week so he needs his love.

Kyungsoo hated it, he hated his husband’s touches and he hated himself

He felt like cheating on Jongin, but the truth is he was cheating on his husband with Jongin, with his son. he cheated on his husband emotionally and physically.

He sobbed bitterly.

Jongin went to the company while kyungsoo and hyeong-cheol headed to the airport.

Kyungsoo was going to drive him there . hyeong-cheol kissed kyungsoo lips before leaving and said 

“ i will miss you love “

“me too “ said kyungsoo with a smile 

When hyeong-cheol left, kyungsoo smile dropped down immediately he sighed and put his head on the steering wheel 

“ please god give me strength to resist “

Jongin was trying to avoid kyungsoo so he stayed late in the company. it was 10 pm when he came back he was so hungry, so he headed to the kitchen when he entered he paused seeing kyungsoo there.

Kyungsoo turned around glanced at him then he continued whipping the cooker 

“ oh you're back, are you hungry?, i made ravioli “

“ yeah , I’m hungry “

“ ok, sit. i will scoop you a plate “

“ thanks “

Kyungsoo served the ravioli to jongin with a smile on the face , then he went back to the sink washing the dishes.

Jongin heart swelled with affection he couldn't control the flow of emotions that were in his heart. 

He stared at kyungsoo back while he was washing the dishes then he said 

“kyungsoo, I think I love you “

Kyungsoo heart skipped a beat and his eyes opened so wide but he didn’t answer so just repeat his confession 

“ kyungsoo i lo... “

“ SHUT THE FUCK UP “. Kyungsoo yelled and he tried to run.

But jongin got up immediately and blocked his way. Kyungsoo look at him in a terrified eyes and shook his head.

“ don’t play this game jongin don’t. you’re not going to just hurt me , but you’re going hurt yourself too “

Jongin looked at him with sad eyes 

“ I’m not playing kyungsoo. I swear I’m not. what I’m feeling is so fucking real and deep. Do you think I’m not aware of our shity situation? but I just can’t stop these feelings They are strong. I tried so hard to stop them but they keep pulling me toward you “

Then he continued with tears in his eyes.

“ I fall in love many times before, but what I feel for you is so new. I never felt it before it’s so strong and drive me crazy “

Kyungsoo put his hand on his mouth blocking his sob and he shook his head again.

“ we can’t do this. we can’t “

Jongin closed his eyes to stop his tears. then he felt kyungsoo hands cupping his face and he opened his eyes looking at kyungsoo beautiful teary eyes.

“ what should we do now jongin? tell me “

“ I just love you kyungsoo “ said jongin with low voice and a tear slip down his eye.

Kyungsoo sobbed then he stood on his toes, Jongin face was still between his hands so he kissed jongin lips. it was a very sad kiss.Kyungsoo tasted their tears salt.

Then jongin put his hands under kyungsoo thighs and lifted him , kyungsoo wrapped his legs and hands around jongin body. Jongin walked to the kitchen table, he moved the ravioli plate aside and laid kyungsoo on the table still kissing kyungsoo delicious mouth. 

when their clothed hard dicks touched they moaned and jongin started to move his hip back and forth in a delicious movement. they went crazy they were so lost in their desires and feelings ,they forgot their situation. then kyungsoo said between the kisses 

“take me to your room “

Jongin lifted kyungsoo from the table and carried him , before they exit the kitchen kyungsoo said 

“ let’s take the olive oil “

Jongin glanced at his right and he grabbed the bottle and walked to the stairs ,kyungsoo kept kissing jongin neck, sucking at some spots , kissing his face he just can’t stop.

When they entered jongin’s room, Jongin placed kyungsoo on his bed and put the bottle beside him .

Then he started to undress , kyungsoo started to undress too then he looked at Jongin. dick standing so hard, thick and long,he reached out and touched it 

“ I want to suck you off “

Jongin breathed out then he gasped when he felt the head touched kyungsoo lips.

He throw his head back and moaned when he felt the wet heat of kyungsoo mouth.

Kyungsoo popped his head up and down and hollowed his cheeks around the hard dick he licked at the head and suck so hard there. Jongin squeezed his eyes shut he was so close. then he grabbed kyungsoo hair and made him pull off he leaned down and kissed kyungsoo wet lips 

“ stand on your fourth “

Kyungsoo did as he told then he turned his head to glance at Jongin.

Jongin was looking at his bottom with much fondness,then he look at kyungsoo eyes and said

“how you’re so pink and hairless like that “

He leaned over and kissed kyungsoo back then he reached and kissed his lips and whispered “ I want to eat you out “ and kissed him again. Kyungsoo moaned into the kiss.

Jongin pulled back and he dived down to kiss kyungsoo ass cheeks, then he slapped the right one. Kyungsoo shattered and moaned so loud.

“you liked it huh? “

He slapped the left one too while squeezing the other. then he grabbed the cheeks and parted them and started at the pink hole then he dived down licking it and eating it hungrily.

Kyungsoo became a moaning mess he grabbed the bed sheets so tight his eyes closed. enjoying the sensation of Jongin tongue inside him 

“ e... enough Jongin please. I want you inside “ Said kyungsoo after awhile.

Jongin pulled his tongue and flipped kyungsoo on his back. Kyungsoo was red. his ears, face and neck he was so wasted but beautiful. Jongin leaned down and kissed his face and neck and sucked his nipples making them hard and pink then he grabbed the olive oil and poured it on his hand and reached kyungsoo hole to put a finger but kyungsoo said 

“ no need i can take it “

“ are you sure? “

Kyungsoo nodded 

Jongin sighed and put the oil on kyungsoo hole and his dick.

Then he took his dick and aimed it toward kyungsoo asshole.

When he put the head and started to push in he groaned and closed his eyes kyungsoo was so deliciously tight. kyungsoo started to pant so hard it was burning down there, so Jongin bend down and he took kyungsoo lips. kissing him to distract him from the pain.

Now jongin was fully inside kyungsoo. he started with a shallow movement, kyungsoo started to move with him. the pain disappeared and he began to enjoy it. then with a particular move kyungsoo screamed when jongin hit that nerve spot

“ yeeeees fuck there “

“ yeah? “

“ hit it hard please do it hard “ and a sob escaped kyungsoo throat ,there were tears in the corner of his eyes. Jongin wiped it with his thumb then with a quick move he changed their position ,now jongin was laying down on his back and kyungsoo straddling him , kyungsoo gasped in this position. Jongin dick was buried so deep in him. they started to move together, jongin held kyungsoo waist to help him moving up and down. Kyungsoo moaned and threw his head back , eyes squeezed shut.

“ you’re so fucking deep in my asshole ,so good “

Jongin pulled him down to kiss him and said 

“so good? “ And he sucked kyungsoo bottom lip.

Kyungsoo cried “so good , so good so good “

Jongin moved a hand from kyungsoo waist and reached to slap kyungsoo ass cheek couple times painting it red. while kyungsoo was moving above him, squeezing his dick deliciously.

“ I’m going to cum “ said kyungsoo 

Jongin flipped them again making kyungsoo lay on his back and he took kyungsoo right leg and threw it on his shoulder and started to move so fast 

Kyungsoo wrapped his hands around jongin back . they were looking at each other, panting so hard, groaning and moaning with a pleasure expression on their faces.

They screamed each others name While they came so hard.

Jongin body fell on top of kyungsoo who was still embraced him so tight. Kyungsoo kissed jongin wet hair and kissed his ear 

“ I love you “ confessed kyungsoo 

Jongin raised his head and kissed kyungsoo forehead 

“ I love you too “

Jongin wrapped his hands around him tightly so scared to let it go, some tears escaped his eyes. then he heard kyungsoo soft breath, he slept.

Jongin smiled he was still inside kyungsoo , he got up and pulled back, this movement made kyungsoo opene his sleepy eyes and moaned at the lose, Jongin kissed his forehead again and whispered 

“ sorry, now sleep my love “ 

He laid back on his side glancing at the man beside him thinking about what are they doing. he sighed and closed his eyes to sleep .

When jongin opened his eyes the next morning. kyungsoo was staring at him. then kyungsoo left the bed he took his clothes and wore them hurriedly. Jongin was watching him but too afraid to say anything.

Kyungsoo said before leaving “ i’m going to prepare breakfast “

Jongin sighed and left the bed following kyungsoo.

The breakfast was awkward they didn’t look at each 

But kyungsoo cleared his throat and startled jongin. Jongin looked at him.

“ let’s love each other for this week until your father comes back, then let’s forgot about this miserable love story”said kyungsoo and he got up holding his plate and put it in the sink.

Jongin sat in his place he couldn’t move. the tears dropped down his eyes 

He want love kyungsoo. but he doesn’t want to love him for just a week.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin was so distracted he couldn’t understand or focusing on what Mr. lee ‘ his father secretary ‘ was saying. he was recalling kyungsoo suggestion in his mind over and over again.

It was4 pm when a message popped on kyungsoo phone it was from jongin 

From: jongin4pm

“ Let’s date for the rest of the week “ .

Kyungsoo stared at the message and he blinked 

Another message came. 

From : jongin. 4:03 pm

“ I want to go to the amusement park ,take the rest of the day off 

and let’s meet there “

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and typed 

To : jongin 

“ Ok I will wait for you there “

He turned to look at baekhyun and said 

“ baek I don’t feel well I think I will go home “

“ what is it? ,do you need me to go with you?Asked baekhyun with a concerned look on his face 

“ just some dizziness “

“ ya , are you pregnant? “. Said baek and started to laugh at his joke .Kyungsoo just walked way.

The met at the amusement park 

Jongin approached kyungsoo with a smile on his face and he took his hand 

“ let’s go”

They had so much fun , they tried different games, they would steal some kisses from each other when there is no one around, their hearts fulled with happiness and love and their minds shutdown all the bad things, they couldn’t think of anything but how much they love each other and how much they want this.

Kyungsoo was sitting on a bench jongin came smiling and holding two ice cream he handed the vanilla to kyungsoo

“ thanks. you really love strawberry so much “ said kyungsoo 

“ but I love you more “ jongin answered 

Kyungsoo blushed and smiled then asked.

“ did you bring any of your exs to the amusement Park ? “

Jongin glanced at him then he looked away 

“ no , you’re the first one . I always wanted to have a date on the amusement Park but they think it’s so childish “

“ but it’s fun! thank you for bringing me here. actually i always want to have a date here too” kyungsoo paused then said shyly 

“ you know, you’re my first date “

Jongin ask with a confused look “ how? “

“ I never dated before I didn’t have time. I was so busy trying to build a good life for my self “

Jongin glanced at him , kyungsoo was smiling while licking on his ice cream. He looks so young and beautiful.

Jongin couldn’t hold himself so he leaned over and kissed kyungsoo.

They spent their days like that.

In the afternoon they would go out, sometimes they would eat lunch together at street food restaurants , they went to the aquarium , sometimes they would just sit at the han river enjoying the sunset. at night they would make love passionately sometimes they would cry a burning tears while they doing it . 

Kyungsoo was looking at himself in the big mirror that was hanging on the wall in the dining room. he was standing on his fourth on the dining table andjongin was behind him.

Kyungsoo watched himself been taken from behind, him face was red and his hair stuck on his forehead. his mouth was opened and there were some tears in the corner of his eyes.

Jongin slapped his ass cheeks then he leaned down while looking at kyungsoo eyes in the mirror.

His left hand was holding kyungsoo waist and his right hard grabbed kyungsoo hair and pulled it to the back to exposed kyungsoo neck. he kissed it and sucked at it then he kissed kyungsoo ear and whispered while holding his gaze with kyungsoo in the mirror.

“look at you, so wasted by me “He bite the ear and sucked under it .

Kyungsoo was moaning so loud.

Then jongin tilted kyungsoo head to his face and kissed his lips

“ cl.. close , so close “ kyungsoo cried 

“ let’s do it together “ said jongin and he took kyungsoo mouth again.

Jongin slammed his hips so fast burying his dick so deep inside kyungsoo , hitting that spot and drive kyungsoo crazy.

They stared at each other eyes in the mirror their faces were painted with pleasure then they screamed a loud “ Ahhahah” while they cum.

Jongin pulled back and carried kyungsoo to the bathroom they washed and then they laid on Jongin bed they were looking at the ceiling 

“ it’s over “ whispered Jongin 

“ thank you for these 5 days. I will hold them dearly in my heart “ said kyungsoo 

Jongin started to cry and kyungsoo embraced him and cried with him. they couldn’t sleep. they didn’t want to sleep, they didn’t want tomorrow to come. they wished the time will stop and they could stay like this forever.

Now they tasted the real heaven of each other . they don’t know how they will hold their feelings back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad smut 😅  
> I will update the last part in the weekend


	3. Chapter 3

Jongin went to the airport to pick his father up. When they arrived home, kyungsoo welcomed them. 

hyeong-cheol pulled kyungsoo and kissed him hard on the lips and squeezed his ass.

Kyungsoo stiffened in his place didn’t know what to do. 

“ i missed you love “ said hyeong-cheol

Jongin eyes widened and his heart broke into thousand pieces he clenched his fist and was ready to jump on his father ,but he just looked away.

“ m.. me too. Come on let's eat i made seafood “ 

hyeong-cheol wiggled his brows and circled his hands on kyungsoo waist.

“ seafood huh? “ asked hyeong-cheol

Then he looked at Jongin and said

“jongin why don't you go to sleep over at your mother's house or at your sister's “

Kyungsoo eyes popped out. and jongin looked at his father with a shocked and angry face

“ excuse me? “

His father laughed and said. “ just kidding “

It was a horrible night for jongin ,he couldn't stop thinking about what is possibly going on inside the other room.

In the morning while they were sitting on the table hyeong-cheol said

“ on Friday my friend invited us to have a dinner at his house as a celebration for the 

success we made in Italy , I want you both to come with me “

The both nodded their head. then hyeong-cheol looked at his son and asked him 

“jongin do you have a girlfriend or any special one ? “

Jongin choked on his juice and started to cough. His father patted his back to stop the cough. Kyungsoo just stiffened in his place.

When the cough calmed down, jongin answer 

“ n..no. why are you asking ? “

“ good. because I want to introduce you to my friend’s daughter she is a young beautiful lady”

“ father I want to marry out of love, not to an arranged marriage “ 

“ there will be no such a thing, it’s just an introduction if you liked her you could go out with her and get to know her more. you could start with her as a friend and see to what this will lead. and if you didn’t like her then forget about the whole thing “

Jongin didn’t know what to answer he just nodded his head.

chungha was a beautiful and polite girl, but kyungsoo hated her so much.

He hated her beautiful smile ,her sweet voice , and the way she looks at Jongin. 

ahh and he hates jongin now too.

He was talking to chungha smilingly. he looked happy and enjoying his time with her , kyungsoo couldn’t enjoy the dinner, his heart was in so much pain.

It was almost midnight jongin was sitting in the kitchen eating an apple and talking to his friends taemin and Wonshik on their group chat when his father came.

“ oh you still awake ? “

Jongin looked at his father and nodded 

“ yeah I’m talking to my idiots friends “

His father laughed. “ aren’t they coming back to Seoul? “

“ not yet they want to spend more time with their families. but we agreed on spending the last week of our vacation here before heading back to London “

His father nodded then he sat beside him and asked.

“so what do you think about chungha? you seemed getting along with her”

Jongin smiled and said “ she is a sweet girl and smart, but I don’t think we’ll

work out ”

“ why? “

“ because I’m going back to London in a couple of weeks. and I’m working at the company right now,so I don’t have time to spend it with her. but dad, I promise when I come back home for good and she is still single I will date her “ he promised 

His father smiled and nodded his head “ ok I’m satisfied with your reasons “

And they both laughed.

Jongin spent his days working and learning about their business.

He was reading a folder when his phone rang 

“ Taemin “ is calling you 

He smiled and picked it up 

“ hello pretty boy “ said Jongin 

“ hello hello ,Mr. busy man “ answered taemin. And Jongin laughed

“ we are in Seoul , let’s meet “ said Taemin

So Jongin took the rest of the day off and went home to change before going to meet his friends.

Kyungsoo was surprised to see Jongin home in this early hour , he was dressed nicely and looks so handsome while wearing his hand watch. 

“ why you’re so early? “ asked kyungsoo 

Jongin raised his head to meet kyungsoo eyes. 

“i have i date “

Kyungsoo swallowed and asked“ with chungha? “ 

Jongin approached him he was so close from kyungsoo face when he said 

“maybe ! “. Then he left 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin spent his last week in Seoul ,between the work and going out with his friends at night,or going to meet with his mother and sisters.

It was the the last day of Jongin in Seoul. He was packing his things when a message popped up his phone. it was from kyungsoo his heart skipped a beat.

From : kyungsoo 11:13 am 

“ Let’s meet at this location , It's one hour away from Seoul “ 

Jongin stared at the message. 

Then he sat on his bed and copied the location to Google it. 

His eyes widened. When he saw it was a location of a motel out side Seoul !

His heart was beating so fast and he started to bite his nails.

Then he typed

To : kyungsoo 11: 20 am

“ Ok “ 

When jongin arrived to the motel, he saw kyungsoo’s car and he was standing beside it.

When kyungsoo saw him he approached him and said

“ you have to reserve the room under your name “

Kyungsoo looked at the bed with a sad face while Jongin was closing the door.

Then kyungsoo turned around and jumped on Jongin wrapping his legs and hands around jongin body.

Jongin caught him and they started to kiss, Jongin walked to the bed and threw kyungsoo on it and started to undressed him he kissed kyungsoo whole body he didn’t miss a spot then he moved down and kiss kyungsoo dick before taking it inside his mouth sucking it so hard.

Kyungsoo grabbed the pillow so tight and bite his lips, a moan escaped his lips and said 

“you’re going to make cum “

Then he cum inside Jongin mouth, Jongin swallowed most of it and he pulled with a pop and smiled at kyungsoo while wiping his mouth 

“ so fucking delicious “

Kyungsoo smiled back . And help Jongin taking his clothes off.

Jongin pushed kyungsoo on the bed again and parted his legs so wide. and started to kiss his his legs and under his knees, then he kissed his thighs and sucked at them.

Kyungsoo sat on his elbow to watch Jongin diving between his legs, he threw his head back and closed his eyes and moaned when he felt Jongin tongue entered him. he reached with his right hand and grabbed Jongin head and tried to make Jongin tongue go deeper in him.

“you tonguing me so good “

Jongin looked at him and they hold their gaze while he was still tonguing him.

“yeah just like that , don’t stop, yeah. go deeper,go deeper “ moaned kyungsoo 

Then jongin pulled his tongue and kissed kyungsoo mouth.

“ there is lube in my jeans “ said kyungsoo 

Jongin nodded and reached for the jeans and took the lube. He poured it on his hand and put it on kyungsoo hole and his dick. Then he laid down on the bed and said 

“ride me baby “

Kyungsoo jumped and straddled Jongin. He moaned so loud while sitting on Jongin dick. he put his hands on Jongin chest and lowered his head. he took a deep breath to relax himself, Jongin caressed kyungsoo cheeks then the put his hands on kyungsoo waist to help him move up and down.

Kyungsoo started to move then he leaned down and kissed Jongin 

“ l love you “ said kyungsoo will teary eyes 

He fastened his movement and fucked himself on Jongin dick 

Then jongin flipped their position and made kyungsoo lay on his back he held kyungsoo legs and places them on his shoulders then started to enter him again and both moaned at the sensation.

Jongin cupped kyungsoo head and they both were looking at each other eyes with so much love and sadness 

“ l love too kyungsoo, l lo.. love you “ said Jongin and some tears dropped from his eyes and landed on kyungsoo nose.

Kyungsoo wrapped his hands around jongin back and they kissed so passionately 

While jongin was thrusting his dick ,going deeper and harder inside kyungsoo. 

when jongin movement started to be rough kyungsoo inside tightened around him squeezing him so tight. he groaned and came inside kyungsoo painting his walls with his seed.

When kyungsoo felt the hot liquid inside him he came as well splashing his cum on his stomach and jongin chest 

They embraced each other so tight and cried their hearts out.

“ i love you kyungsoo. i love you and I can’t stop. I can’t “

When they calmed down . Jongin said “ let’s run away “

Kyungsoo was looking at the ceiling his hands on his stomach

“ we will get over with it and move on “

Jongin sat down and looked at him, then he left the bed and wore his clothes and left the room . Kyungsoo just burst in tears, his heart is so broken and miserable.

Jongin packed his things so hurriedly and left his father house,leaving his heart there in kyungsoo’s hand.

He called his mother they were supposed to have a family dinner at her house.

“ hello mom , ah... i want to ask you if I could stay the night at your house. “

“ of course son I would love that , but did something happened, did you fight with your father again “

“ no , no I just want to spend my last night with you “

“ oh my beloved boy of course “

Then before he go to his mother house he went to the company , he knocked at his father door 

“ come in “ came his father’s voice 

“dad are you busy ? “

“ oh..Jongin come in “

He sat on the chair in front of his father desk 

“ ah.... i came to say good bye, because I will spend the night at my mother house “

His father pouted at him ,he left his chair and walked to Jongin to hug him.

When jongin hugged his father, he felt crying. he betrayed him and loved his husband and the worst part is ,he can’t regret it.

They pulled back from the hug 

“ I’m going to miss you son .. study hard and come back fast so you could take over this old man position “said his father and patted on his back.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin arrived to his mother house 

His sister welcomed him and the kids run to him, it was a nice evening he had so much fun with his sisters and their kids he ate his mother tasty food. he almost forgot about his broken heart.

He was in bed when his mother knocked at the door and entered she was holding a glass of milk.

Jongin smiled “ mom I’m 23 not 3 “

She laughed and said 

“ old habits die hard, besides you will always be my baby boy “

He drunk the milk and he put the glass on the nightstand then he pulled his mother to hug her. She was surprised but she hugged him back

“ what's wrong Jongin? “

“ nothing, i just want your magic hug to wash all the sorrow in my heart “

His mother pulled back and held his head.

“ tell me, what's paining your heart “ 

Jongin smiled “ nothing, it's just I'm going to miss you so much “

kyungsoo was watching TV, his husband sitting beside him so busy with his laptop.

Kyungsoo looked at his phone watch reading 11:45 pm

He swallowed and said 

“ it's almost midnight and jongin didn't come back from his mother house “

hyeong-cheol looked at him “ oh? you didn't know, he wanted to spend his last nightwith his mother. I guess he is really his mother boy “ hyeong-cheol smiled and kyungsoo heart shattered.

After a while Kyungsoo said “ i will go to bed , i feel so sleepy., good night “

“ good night love “

Kyungsoo run to his room and he cried until he slept.

The summer ended and their love story ended too.

The first two months was hard on kyungsoo, he would cry himself to sleep and sometimes he would go to Jongin room crying on Jongin pillow.

It was hard for jongin too. But he indulged himself with studying to stop his mind from missing Kyungsoo.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

It was the final exams and jongin was taking the last exam in his life before graduating.

He planed to go clubbing and have some fun with his friends to celebrate.

He was walking toward the cafeteria to meet his friends. When his phone rang it was his sister taeyeon.

“ hello. hey, hey easy I can’t understand what you’re saying” 

she was crying and he couldn’t understand what she was saying.

“ father had a car accident and his condition is so bad, Jongin you need to come back “

Jongin shattered and his eyes opened so wide. “ h.. how? “

“ I don’t know, just please come back he may not make it Jongin . he is so tired “

And she sobbed 

“ I will try to come back as soon as possible “

It took Jongin a day to come back to Seoul.

When he arrived to the hospital he saw his sisters sitting there in the ICU. 

And there was... there was kyungsoo too sitting in the opposite side. 

He approached his sisters and called them, kyungsoo lifted his head and their eyes met and their hearts skipped a beat.

Minha said while crying“ he is in a dangerous condition the doctors are trying their best. the accident was huge. he has many broken ribs, his heart beats are so weak and he has brain hemorrhage “ 

Jongin embraced her and kissed her head. he glanced at Kyungsoo who was looking at them, his eyes were red and puffy.

After awhile taeyeon said “ minah let’s go and buy something to eat “

Minha nodded her head 

taeyeon then looked at her brother and asked him “ what about you Jongin “

“ I’m ok with anything “ 

Then she looked at kyungsoo “ and you, do you want me to bring you anything ? “

Kyungsoo shook his head no

When they left Jongin stood up and approached kyungsoo he knelt in front of him and put his hands on kyungsoo knees 

Kyungsoo looked at him then they hugged each other 

Kyungsoo sobbed and said 

“ I don’t want him to die “

Jongin pulled back from the hug and wiped kyungsoo tears 

“ he won’t. my father is a strong man, he will make it “

Then he sat beside kyungsoo.Kyungsoo sniffled and said 

“ he is a great man, with a warm heart, he is my family and home, he took me in and made me feel safe “

These words stabbed Jongin heart but he know kyungsoo was right, his father was a good man and he gave kyungsoo a new life.

At night when his sisters went back to their houses 

Jongin sat beside kyungsoo and intertwined their hand. kyungsoo didn’t look at him he was staring at the wall.Jongin leaned his head to the back and closed his eyes they stayed like that for a while. Then kyungsoo said 

“ I don’t deserve your father , I don’t deserve him at all “

Jongin opened his eyes and sighed looking at kyungsoo

“ if you’re referring to our feelings, I know it’s wrong,but please kyungsoo just don’t regret it or hating on us “

Kyungsoo finally looked at him“ I don’t regret it. that’s why I’m saying 

I don’t deserve hyeong-cheol “

Kyungsoo was so tired so he put his head on Jongin shoulder and closed his eyes , Jongin leaned his head over kyungsoo’s head and closed his eyes too while their hands still linked.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin woke up to someone shaking him, he opened his eyes and saw his mother. he looked at her in confusion. But she was looking at something with a hard gaze. he followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at his and Kyungsoo linking hand, 

he panicked and let it go immediately , kyungsoo whined and he opened his eyes and flinched when he saw Jongin mother. he sit up straight and looked away.

Jongin mother looked at them. Then she fixed her eyes on Jongin 

“ you both look exhausted, go home and have a decent sleep, me and your sisters will stay here “

When they arrived home, they went to their rooms and they showered.

Kyungsoo laid on his bed and was about to close his eyes when Jongin knocked on the door and came in.

“ let's sleep on my bed together “

They laid down on Jongin bed embracing each other. Kyungsoo buried his head in Jongin chest and slept.

Jongin jolted when he heard his phone ringing. it was taeyeon , so he answered the phone with beating heart 

“ is father ok? “ he asked immediately 

“ yes, I'm sorry for calling you but Mr.lee called me saying that he needs one of us to go to the company and sign some papers, i think you should go since you know about these situations better than me and minha “

Jongin sighed in relief “ ok i will go “

Then he glance at his right and saw kyungsoo crying 

“ is he ok? “ asked kyungsoo 

Jongin nodded “ yes he is ok. but they need me at the company “

He leanded down and kissed kyungsoo forehead then he left to the room.

It was evening when Jongin went back to the hospital. his mother and sisters were still there and kyungsoo was there too. he was biting his nails looking so small.

He greeted them and asked him mother about his father condition 

“ nothing new. he is still not doing well. What about you did you finished your work in the company? “ she said

“ i signed some papers. it was exhausting because i had to read them all before signing. And i have to go there again tomorrow “

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin was at his father office, Mr.lee was explaining some contracts to him

When his phone rang. This time It was minha, he picked it up immediately.

“ hel...”

“ his heart stopped.Jongin his heart stopped “ she sobbed 

Jongin was running so fast in the hospital’s corridors 

And when he reached the ICU he shattered. he saw his mother hugging his sisters and crying so hard.

and there in the floor, kyungsoo was sitting crying alone.

When his mother saw him she approached him and embraced him 

“ he couldn’t make it. I’m so sorry Jongin “ she consoled him

He hugged her tight and cried , then he pulled back from the hug and walked to kyungsoo. he sit down on the floor in front of him and he hugged him, kyungsoo cried on his shoulders so hard and choked on his tears .

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

It was a sad morning. all of the kim family gathered at the graveyard looking at Mr. kim coffin while being put in the ground. Kyungsoo and jongin were standing next to each other and crying. they were holding hands to support each other, and when it was kyungsoo turn to place the flowers on his husband coffin he sit on the ground and cried so hard. the people felt so sad for him.

Then jongin approached him and picked him up and embraced him. Kyungsoo clinched Jongin shirt so tight and cried on his chest.

but Jongin mother was looking at them with hard gaze.

They were gathering in Mr. kim house,waiting for the lawyer.

Kyungsoo was in the kitchen making tea. he was leaning his body on the sink his hand crossed over his chest when jongin came and approached him 

“ are you ok? “ Jongin asked 

Kyungsoo shook his head with tears in his eyes “ no “

Jongin cupped his face and kissed his forehead.

And when he turned around, he saw his mother standing on the kitchen door glaring at them.

They flinched and freezed in their places.

“ the lawyer is here “ she said 

jongin nodded while looking at the floor. And kyungsoo saidto them with a shaking voice.

“ i.. i will bring the tea ,You go first “

The lawyer explained everything to them about their inheritance

And then he said

“ and for Mr. Do, your husband left for you the cafe and this house “

Kyungsoo eyes widened he didn't expect that. he didn't know what to feel relieved or sad because he doesn’t want to live in this big house alone.

After the lawyer left. Jongin mother said looking at her son 

“ you will stay with me until you move out to your apartment “

Jongin was surprised from her request 

“ ah.. thanks mom but i will stay here to pack my things and.. “

“ it's not an offer. it's an order “ She interrupted him and there was a hint of anger in her voice and eyes.

Jongin swallowed and said

“ ok. i will stay with you but not today, tomorrow i promise. Just for today i want to stay in my childhood house for the last time “

“ mom i don't think kyungsoo will mind if jongin stayed here for tonight “ said taeyeon 

The mother breathed out “ fine “

When jongin was walking his mother to her car, she stopped and looked at him

“ Jongin. don't do stupid things ok? “

Jongin eyes widened “ w.. what do you mean? “

She stared at him then she got inside her car and drove away.

Kyungsoo wasstill sitting in the sitting room, Jongin came and sat beside him, then kyungsoo said while staring at the wall

“ your mother knows “

Jongin sighed and grabbed his hair in frustration.

“ i think she suspect us “

They stayed in silent for a while. Then jongin said

“ i want to love you right this time kyungsoo “

Kyungsoo looked at him with a shocked expression

“ what do you mean? “

“ i mean i want to fight for this love, for us “

Kyungsoo shook his head “ we can't. no, Jongin we can't “

Jongin grabbed kyungsoo hands

“ why not kyungsoo? i didn't fight a year ago because of my father. but now i can fight “

“ they will judge us and bad mouthing us “

“ i don't fucking care Kyungsoo “

“ your family will not accept us “ said kyungsoo with a low voice 

“ that's why I'm telling you it's a fight “

They hugged each other and Jongin said

“ let’s grief and mourn dad's death then we will start our battle “

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Kyungsoo was at his cafe staring at the coffee machine with tears in his eye so baekhyun asked him

“ hey,you ok? “

Kyungsoo nodded and wiped his tears. Baek approached him and opened his arms 

“ come here “ And they hugged 

“ he was my only family. it's hard to lose him “

“ i know, i know “ said baekhyun and patted his back 

Jongin arrived to his mother house dragging a small suitcase that was fulled with his old clothes since he didn’t bring anything with him from London.

His mother welcomed him and they ate lunch together. he helped her with the dishes then they made tea and sat around the kitchen table talking 

“ tomorrow I have to go to the company. Mr. lee said we have a meeting with the partners, i never imagined I will take over the company without dad by my side “

Said jongin then he paused, there were tears in the corner of his eyes.

“ I’m too young to take this responsibility alone. I’m so scared that I will fail mother “

His mother patted his hand and said 

“ you will do fine "

He wiped his tears and smiled .

His mother opened her mouth to say something but she closed it .

She took a deep breath and asked 

“jo... jongin, what is going on between you and kyungsoo ? “ 

Jongin heart stopped when he heard this question. he looked at his mother with a shocked face. He swallowed 

“n.. nothing, I don’t understand what are talking about “

His mother narrowed her eyes at him

“ my question is as clear as your actions “

He he opened his mouth to speak but nothing comes out his brain stopped working and he began to sweat

“ i.. i love him “

He didn’t know how he said that but he said it.

His mother gasped and she put her hand on her mouth 

He stood up and reached her hand and slapped him so hard, his cheek became so red and the echo of the slap still ringing in his ears 

“ are you crazy “she yelled“ he is your father’s husband “

“ and my father is dead now “

Another slap 

“ you’re a bad son , and I’m so disappointed in you “ 

Jongin lowered his head a tear escaped his eyes and burned his red cheeks 

His mother took a deep breath so she could ask the next question 

“ tell me did you have an affair with him ? “

Jongin paused for long time

“ ANSWER ME “ she screamed 

Jongin nodded and his mother lost it she cried and started to hit him while screaming 

“ how could you do this to your father.you have no shame and no manners. you’re a filthy boy . and it’s my fault I didn't raise you well “

She hit her chest “ it’s my fault “

SheCouldn’t stand anymore so she just sat on the floor crying.

Jongin glued in his seat and cried too.

When his mother calmed down she stood up from the floor and then she sat back on the chair.

“ i will not accept such a disgusting deed “ she said angrily 

Jongin looked at her with his wet face and sad eyes.

“ mother, i love him “

“ SHUT UP “ She breathed out“ don't make me lose my patience, you will cut any kind of connection with him and you will forget this pathetic feelings “

Jongin shook his head.“ mother you don't understand we love each other “

His mother hit the table so hard making him jolt with surprise.

“ i do understand. he is a gold digger, you used to say that about him!

And now he is manipulating you. your father wasn't enough for him so now he wants you too!!now i understand why he didn't want you father wealth, because he was aiming for you” 

“ HE IS NOT “.Shouted jongin 

“ look at how disrespectful you became. shouting at your mother.... and fucking your father's husband “ his mother said with a disgusted face

Jongin gasped “ I'm sorry “

“ are you really sorry? “

He lowered his head and said

“ yes mother. I'm sorry for raising my voice on you.but I'm not sorry for loving kyungsoo “

Then he got up from his chair and stormed out of the kitchen

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin and his mother didn’t talking to each for a while. he did a good job avoid her

He spent his time working trying so hard to earn the partners trust, managing the business, and moving in to his new apartment.

but sometimes he would visit kyungsoo at his cafe to check on him and steal some kisses.

they didn’t take any step in their relationship, kyungsoo said he want to be so well prepared to fight and take all the hate. Jongin didn’t tell him about what happened with his mother he didn’t want kyungsoo to be worried .

Kyungsoo was making some sandwiches in the kitchen, when he heard the bell .

he opened the door he was surprised to see Eun-jin‘’ Jongin mother ‘’

standing on his door

“ I need to talk to you “

They sit in the sitting room and Eun-jin said

“ I’m not going to be rude, and I’m not going to insult you. but I will ask you politely to leave my son, because I’m not going to let him have this shameful relationship “

Kyungsoo stiffened in his place he didn’t know what to answer 

“i love him “kyungsoo breathed out the words

“ you think I care about these stupid feelings? leave jongin if you really love him “

Kyungsoo eyes started to water 

“ I’m sorry Mrs Eun-jin. but I’m not going to leave him i.... “

She interrupted him and said angrily 

“ you’re really a shameless man!! hyeong-cheol wasn’t enough for you and now you’re after his son?“

“ hyeong-cheol was more than enough. he gave me everything but MY heart chose JONGIN to love “ 

He said loudly and hit his heart with his fist and his tears started to fall 

She gritted her teeth and said 

“ you . Will . Leave my son and this is final “ 

Then she raised from her seat ready to leave, but she stopped when kyungsoo said 

“ I’m sorry ma’am ,but I will not leave Jongin, not this time “ said with a Stubborn tone

She turned to look at him with disgust then she left slamming the door shut.

Kyungsoo stayed in his place and cried, his phone rang, it was Jongin, he wiped his tears and cleared his throat then he answered 

“ hi “ 

“ hello babe , are you busy ? “ asked Jongin 

“ no “

“good , ah... could you come to my apartment I really need some help here “

“ ok. I will come , send me the location and I will bring food with me too “

“ how did you know i was hungry huh? wah , I think we are a soulmate “ 

They giggled 

Jongin apartment wasn’t big but it was modern and luxury 

“ I loved the open kitchen design “ .said kyungsoo with a smile 

Jongin got closer to him and hold his hands 

“ soon this will be your kitchen “

Kyungsoo gasped “ i... i think it’s too early to talk about this jongin “

“ well, it doesn’t matter if you moved in with me today or after 10 years. i will love you the same “

“ your mother came to my house today jongin “ said kyungsoo with a sad tone 

Jongin widened his eyes and opened his mouth, but kyungsoo continued 

“ she asked me to leave you “

Jongin swallowed“ but you’re not going to do that, right? “

Kyungsoo nodded his head and looked at Jongin scared eyes. he cupped his face and said 

“ no I’m not leaving you , and I made this decision clear to her “

Then he kissed jongin nose.

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin sighed before entering his mother house, she was sitting in the sitting room as if she was waiting for him, he approached her and sat in the chair in front of her 

“ going to kyungsoo and telling him to leave me is not going to hold us back mother “

She was drinking tea so she put the cup on the table beside her and looked at her son with a frown on her face

“ don’t lose your morals jongin “ 

Jongin raised from his seat and rushed to kneel in front of her, he placed his hands on her knees and begged her in a very sad face.

“don’t you want me to be happy mother? I love him and his love making me so so happy, please stop trying to hurt us “

His mother looked at him with expressionless face and said 

“you can have him.... but you will lose me “ 

Jongin gasped and tried to speak, but she pushed his hands from her and said 

“ leave. I don’t want shameless man in my house or life “

“mother. please please don’t do this “ he shaked his head 

She raised from her seat and rushed to the door, she opened it and yelled 

“ LEAVE, and don’t you ever come back until you stop this filthy deeds “

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

Jongin was arranging his closet and kyungsoo was helping him when taeyeon called him , he took a deep breath and answered her

“ hello “

“ yah , didn’t you missed me and my kids ? “

“ of course I did, especially the kids “he answered with a smile 

“ you’re so fool for them , anyway if you’re not busy come and let’s have dinner together, and... talk “

Jongin smile dropping when his sister said ‘ talk ‘ he sighed and squeezed his eyes with his fingers

“ sure. I will come by 7 “

“ ok. we will be waiting for you “

When he hanged up, Kyungsoo approached him and asked

“ what’s wrong “

“ nothing. She just invited me to have dinner with them tonight “

“ oh , then I will go home “

Jongin held kyungsoo wrists and brought him closer 

“yes. you should go home andpack your things. because tomorrow you will move in with me “

Kyungsoo widened his eyes “ Jongin. I told you this is too early “

“ no it’s not , we have been away from each other for along time. please kyungsoo “

He said with a pleading eyes and kissed kyungsoo mouth 

Kyungsoo sighed “ ok let’s do it “

Jongin had a nice dinner with his sister and her family , after they finished ,his sister made tea and they sat in the garden to drink it and have some alone talk.

“ I visited mom yesterday. and she told me everything “ said taeyeon

Jongin looked at her while drinking from his cup then he said

“ if I talked would you listen to me ? “

“ speak “ Said taeyeon while frowning her brows 

“ if he’s my father’s husband that doesn’t mean I can’t love him , because we can’t choose whom to love. I didn’t choose him. but God , God chose him and put him in my heart. and only God knows how much I tried to resist ,how much i prayed to stop these feelings. my mind kept screaming ‘ he is your father’s husband this is wrong’ but my heart refused to listen and continue beating for him and fall deep and deeper “ he took a breath and continued 

“noona please don’t judge us and don’t hate us, and please don’t do what mother did because I really can’t lose you too “

Some tears fall from his eyes and he wiped them , his sister was silent, so he asked her

“ is it a crime to fall in love noona? “

“ it will be a crime, if you loved someone that you shouldn’t love “ finally she spoke 

“ I’m not going to leave him noona “ 

“ this step will cost you a lot. are you ready to take it ? “ 

Jongin looked her in the eyes and answer confidently“ yes “

“ then I will stand by your side “ 

〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️〰️

It was a sweet and sour 3 years for jongin and kyungsoo.

Jongin was still not talking to his mother. but at least he has his sisters,.

minha didn't accept their relationship ,but she didn't cut him off like his mother. He really missed his mom so much, sometimes he would go to her house and watch her from a far watering the garden.

not many knew about Jongin and kyungsoo relationship. but when people started to know, they judged them, bad mouthing them and whispering harsh words. but they blocked all the hate with their love bubble.

Jongin lost a lot of partners trust and many of them broke the partnership with his company. but jongin was strong and he worked hard so he got many deals with foreign companies.

It was after a very hot love making session when jongin said

“ l want kids “

Kyungsoo eyes widened, he swallow and said

“ i wish i could give you kids. but I’m a man this is impossible”

“ let's do Surrogacy operation “ jongin suggested 

Kyungsoo blinked couple times then he smiled.

He liked the idea and he couldn't stop thinking about having kids with Jongin.

It took them 6 months to finish the necessary tests for the operation and to find the perfect woman to carry their child. they never saw her but they read her medical records. both decided to do a hidden process, thus she didn't see then and they didn't see her too. they would know about her condition from the clinic, and when the clinic told them the woman is pregnant, Kyungsoo cried happily. 

the kid was Jongin's but kyungsoo can't stop the idea of holding and mothering him or her and he wants to give the kid all the love that he couldn't receive from his parents.

And finally after 9 months jongin and kyungsoo welcomed their babies, they were twins!!! a boy and a girl.

They named then ( jonsoo, and haesoo) kyungsoo cried so much when he held them for the first time. he was so in love with them he was holding them all the time and now they are so attached to him, if he wasn't near them they would cry even if Jongin was their with them and they wouldn't stop until they would see their papa's face. 

Kyungsoo was watching his twins sleeping with a smile on his face when jongin approached him from behind and wrapped his arms on kyungsoo stomach then he kissed his neck

“ they are so adorable “ said jongin

“ yeah, and they look a lot like you “

“ yes they look like me , but they love you more.” 

Kyungsoo giggled then he tilted his head so he could look at jongin

“ thank you for giving them to me.” And he kissed jongin lips

Kyungsoo opened his backseat door and picked his son and placed him in the baby stroller then he picked his daughter and placed her beside her brother and fasten the belts. his 5 months old babies giggled at him and he kissed their noses, then he walked to jongin mother's house. he took a deep breath before ringing the bell.

When Eun-jin opened the door and she pause seeing him, then she looked down and stared at the babies

“i think it's the time to see your grandchildren “

Eun-jinwas looking at the twins with so much affection while they where sitting on her lap. The kids loved their grandma. they sat comfortably in her lap and smiled at her, even haesoo slep in her arms! Jongin would be so jealous if he knew about this, their princess wouldn't sleep unless she was in kyungsoo arms.

“ don't think bringing the kids to me, means I'm going to accept you “

said Eun-jin in a hushed voice so she wouldn't wake haesoo up, jonsoo was in his papa's lap sucking at his pacifier.

“I'm not here seeking your acceptance. I'm here because i want you in the kids life, and Jongin ‘s “

She didn't answer so kyungsoo continued

“ I'm orphan and i know how it's hard to have no parents in your life. you're the only parent that he has now. please take him back, he really miss you. 

did you know that for the past five years jongin would come here watching you from a far? “

She gasped and tears started to fall from her eyes. Then she took a deep breath and said with a shaking voice

“call jongin and tell him to come here , let's have dinner together .“ 

Kyungsoo nodded with a big heart shape smile on his face.

Kyungsoo and jongin lived a happy life together with their little family.

of course not all the days were pink, but at the end of the day they have each other to hold and sleep the weary away.

Till now they would ask forgiveness from hyeong-cheol whenever they visit him.

but also they would thank him because he is the one that brings them together.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who make it till here and finished my story  
> I would appreciate if you leave a comment and feel free to say your opinion and  
> Mark my mistakes , so I could do better next time 
> 
> Again thank you ☺️


End file.
